Many vehicles have power window systems. Such systems provide for the power driven opening and closing of vehicle windows in response to the activation of a switch. During normal operation a window is closed by the activation of a switch. When the switch is activated the window travels to a fully closed position. However, on occasion, an obstruction is encountered by the leading edge of the window during the close cycle. The obstruction may be part of a human body. Occasionally, a power window activation switch is accidentally activated by a child when the child has his or her head, neck or arms within the window opening. If an obstruction is met by the leading edge of the window while the window is being closed, movement of the window should be immediately stopped and reversed.
A power sunroof is a version of a power window. A power sunroof system opens and closes an opening within the roof of a vehicle. If an obstruction is met by the leading edge of the sunroof while the sunroof is being closed, movement of the sunroof should also be immediately stopped and reversed.
This invention provides a power window system wherein a vehicle window, including a sunroof, is stopped and reversed in response to an obstruction being encountered during closing. The anti-pinch power window system is simple, reliable and can be manufactured cost effectively.